


A Potion For A Catboy

by delicatelamb (littlelambie)



Category: Original Work
Genre: "mommy" is just a title - there's no relation between the two characters ofc, 69 (Sex Position), F/M, Femdom, Mint is a witch and Dante is a catboy, Mommy Kink, both characters are cis, consensually given aphrodisiac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelambie/pseuds/delicatelamb
Summary: Mint is a witch with a catboy familiar/sub Dante, and when Dante asks for her to make him a potion to make him "helplessly horny", she doesn't realize how much she'll enjoy the results.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 20





	A Potion For A Catboy

It’s not Mint’s first time making a sex potion. She’s made them before for the people in town, and she’s even tried a few of them herself. But she had never thought about giving one to Dante.

She felt a bit hesitant about giving him one, but all it took to convince her to make him one was him quietly whispering “Don’t you wanna see me get helplessly horny, mommy?”

As she stirs her small cauldron, she looks at her grimoire to remind her of her next step- “Fill the potion with your own lustful thoughts. The more intensely sexual, the better. If the potion is for your partner, visualizing them will increase the potency.”

Mint closes her eyes and lets the image of her catboy come to her. She imagines his legs open, his cock hard, his tail flicking about in excitement, his fingers in his mouth, his eyes begging for her, his cat ears twitching-

She lets out a sigh, trying to ignore the growing wetness between her legs as her thoughts refuse to disappear when she opens her eyes. She can’t help but think of getting to stare at him as he can’t control his desire, and just-

“Mommy~” Dante sings as he enters the room. “Is my potion ready?”

Mint swallows, focusing her eyes on the potion, knowing that if she looks at Dante right now, she’ll tell him to drink it now. She wants so badly to make a mess out of him, and she knew this would do it. “It’s pretty much done, kitty,” she says.

He bounces over to her, his tail swaying happily. “Can I try it, mommy?” He suddenly pauses and sniffs the air a bit. “It smells like...it smells sexy?”

She remembers that Dante has better smell than a human and that he’s been able to smell when she’s wet and horny- cheeks starting to turn red, she quickly fills a small cup with the potion and hands it to him, refusing to say anything in fear that he might pick up on how she wants to talk dirty to him.

Smiling wide, Dante takes the cup and downs the drink. He then looks at her with an adorably innocent face, and it makes Mint feel warm- he really is her overly excited kitty.

She smiles. “You didn’t even taste it, did you?”

“Was I supposed to?” He tilts his head and blinks a few times before pouting a little.

Mint just laughs and turns to start cleaning up. “Anyway, the potion will likely take 5 to 20 minutes to start working.”

“Mommy.” Dante sounds quiet but a little tense.

Not looking at him, she responds, “Yes, kitty?”

He’s silent for a bit before whispering, “You’re wet, aren’t you, mommy?”

Mint freezes and bites her lips as her cheeks get red again. “Just a little, kitty. I had to think about some sexual stuff and-“ She turns back towards Dante and her mind goes blank when she sees him.

He’s standing in the same spot, but his eyes on her are heavy-lidded as he plays with his oversized sweater paws. “Sexual stuff about me, mommy?” The catboy’s voice is so quiet, almost like he’s scared to be heard.

“Yes, kitty...” Mint whispers. She knows what those eyes mean, and how innocently needy Dante has to feel to be playing with his sleeves. But surely the potion couldn’t have worked that fast, right?

She notices how the catboy is trying not to squirm, and she walks up to him, heart pounding loudly in her chest. It feels like so long since Dante has been subby for her, and, if this potion went right, he’ll be completely helpless for her.

“Are you hard, kitty?”

His gentle whimpers as he stares in his mommy’s eyes give it all away, but it’s not enough.

She touches his cheek, caressing it with her thumb, feeling almost sorry for how quickly he’s falling into subspace- he can’t do anything but stare at Mint and whimper and squirm a little while standing. “Is my innocent kitty hard?”

Dante nods as he whimpers and leans into Mint’s hand. “Mommy... I think...” his voice is needy enough to make Mint get wetter. “I think the potion... worked really well...”

Mint gets closer to him, cupping both his cheeks now, purposefully moving up against him just the slightest to feel his hard cock lightly pressed against her thigh. “Really, kitty? Are you helplessly horny?” She smiles, loving how every word and every touch and every look just gets him needier.

“I am, mommy, I am-“ he rushes to say, clearly trying not to focus on how good Mint’s thigh feels right now. “I’m so horny-“

Mint calmly says, “Do you want mommy to take care of how horny you are?”

~~

Laying on the bed, squirming while covering his cock with his sweater, Dante already looks like a helpless mess. And it has Mint starting to drip.

She sits next to him, knowing very well that he can smell how wet she is, and she holds his hand and tells him, “Show me your cock, kitty.”

Pouting and whimpering, he lifts his sweater and covers his face.

Mint finds it hard to look away for a second- His cock is so thick and hard as it throbs under his briefs, so much precum staining the fabric. It makes her even wetter.

“Oh fuck, kitty. That potion really did work well, huh?” She smiles wickedly before slipping off her shorts and panties. “I bet I could make you cum just from touching you over your underwear.”

Dante squirms more, the scent of Mint’s wet pussy driving him mad.

Mint notices and feels herself shiver at the thought of having his desperately horny mouth on her pussy. “Making you cum just from that is pretty boring though, huh?” She quickly moves to hover her pussy over his face, her own face hovering over his needy, clothed cock. “How about I make you cum while you look at how wet I am?”

His poor cock throbs even more, practically begging to be freed, but Mint just runs a finger up and down Dante’s dick print.

“Mommy,” he cries out. “Please, mommy-“ He stares at her pretty, wet pussy, and then she drips a little onto his face. His cock throbs even more and he starts panting a little. “Mommy, can I taste please, please-“

“Not yet, my horny kitty~” She smiles and wiggles a little over his face, giggling as he whines louder. She knows he’s completely enchanted by her pussy, and she uses that to her advantage, leaning forward and putting her lips on his clothed cock.

The sound Dante makes as Mint mouths at his length is so pretty and pathetic at the same time that it makes Mint even wetter- he’s almost crying out for her so easily. “Mommy, please, mommy-“

She teasingly rolls her hips over him, a sight she knows drives him crazy, making his whines turn into soft sobs. She pauses from putting her mouth on him and says in a low voice. “Tell mommy what you want.”

He’s struggling to get his words out as his mouth waters and his hips buck a little. “Want- want your mouth...want your pussy...want- want mommy...”

“Poor kitty, you want so much, don’t you?” Mint runs a hand over his underwear waistband. “You’re so needy and so horny, you can barely stand it, huh?”

Dante squirms as he feels Mint’s fingers start to pull down his underwear, eyes never straining from her wetness above him. “So horny- want mommy so bad-“ He bucks his hips again out of pure need and lets out a small sob. The poor catboy has never felt this horny, and he can’t control himself.

Mint shushes him softly, letting his cock out, trying not to moan loudly as she sees how thick and hard he is and how wet with precum he’s gotten. She just wants to lick his throbbing cock and hear him cry out for more and beg for her to let him cum- but she forces herself to hold back.

“Kitty, how about we taste each other? Would you like that?” The witch licks her lips and looks under her body to catch Dante’s expression-

He genuinely looks like he’s about to cry, his cat ears drawn back as his lips quiver. He looks at Mint with teary eyes. “Please, mommy, I want it, please-“

She gives him a quick smile, and, tired of waiting, sits her pussy down on his face. She can feel his muffled moan- a combination of both surprise and pleasure- and it feels so fucking good against her.

Mint can’t help but moan loudly as he quickly gets to licking up her wetness. He’s been waiting for this since he could first smell her. She softly whispers, “Fuck, kitty...” and moves to taste his throbbing cock.

Her tongue flicks out and touches the head of his cock, and the poor catboy is so sensitive that he starts whimpering loudly against her pussy, his tongue getting deeper inside her.

His tail, off to the side, begins to twitch wildly, and, for Dante, that usually means-

“You’re gonna cum soon, kitty? You’re that horny...” she laughs, loving how he sobs a little more under her. Mint would usually back off at this point or edge him, but she decides to be bold- putting her hands at the base of his cock, she leans in and puts as much of him in her mouth as possible.

And that’s literally all it takes for him to start cumming down her throat while eating her out like his life depends on it.

Mint keeps her mouth around him, swallowing every inch of cum, slowly starting to grind her pussy against his mouth. When she finally takes her mouth off, she takes a bit to breathe before starting to stroke him.

Dante flinches, the poor thing making confused noises from under her.

“Oh, you thought I was going to make you cum once and that’s it?” Mint says softly, moving her hips down and rubbing her clit against his face. “Nu-uh, kitty. We’re milking this potion for all it’s worth.”

She can feel his whines turning into sobs of pleasure as he bucks up into her hand- he wants to keep going, but he knows it’s gonna be agony.


End file.
